The Gentleman and the Hero: A Brief Comparison
by liondancer17
Summary: A brief comparison of the Gentleman's Code, and what America thinks of it. Even if the Gentleman is one step ahead, the Hero saves him in the end. HetaOni references.


A/N

Well, this is I thought up after thinking about HetaOni, and with what England said in it:

"_A gentleman is always one step ahead of the hero."_

After reading a story called "_The Gentleman and the Hero,_" I don't know if this is my biased America RP-Player side thinking, but I don't think people are giving the Hero nearly enough credit. I mean, come on! As much as I adore my pirate gentleman, there needs to be some credit given to the hero. Why doesn't anybody realize what a hero really is? Why don't they really know what it takes to be a true hero? I don't know, but I hope you realize what a Hero really is soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni

* * *

**The Gentleman and the Hero: A Brief Comparison**

**1.) The Gentleman is always one step ahead of the Hero.**

In many ways, this is true. After all, who was the one who found America? Who was the one who saved him, and cared for him? Who was the one who was always there for him, no matter how much he acted as if he disliked him? Who else was the one to give America a childhood, even if England was gone most of it. Who else taught him to be strong, and to be kind? Who else could he aspire to be like?

Who saved America's life?

Indeed, this was very true. The gentleman always seemed one step ahead, and no matter how hard America tried, he just couldn't protect England.

**2.) The Gentleman is always kind in public, no matter what the situation is.**

Again, this was true, at least with humans, anyway. America would see England kindly talking to his citizens, acting polite, and even smiling. (Smiling! When did England ever smile at him?) He would always shut down around others, though, which kind of took away from this feature, something that rather disappointed America. Nevertheless, England was a very kind individual, and very polite as well….what you get past the tsundere part. And by God, that was nearly impossible, especially if England cared about you.

(America had unfortunately not figured out that last part yet. As far as he knew, England despised him.)

**3.) The Gentleman is there for superior to the Hero, because the Hero only acts when needed.**

This one, America would always disagree with.

A hero isn't like that. A hero is someone who acts when needed, but not someone who is secret, or flies around in a cape. A hero is someone who risks everything for another person, someone who always follows his sense of justice. A hero is someone who is strong with not only his body, but his heart and mind, someone who is a force for good. A hero is selfless, kind, never acting for his own gain, but for the gain of others. A hero does everything they can, gives up everything they have-even their own life-for somebody else. Not just somebody they care about, but a complete stranger as well, because all life mattered. Everyone, no matter who they are, no matter what their past is, mattered. America wanted to be this.

He just wanted to make people happy.

This is what he wants to be.

A hero.

**4.) Even if the Gentleman is always one step ahead, the Hero will save him in the end.**

This, no matter what England said, was true.

America was the kind of person who would throw himself into a plane crash to save a kitten. He was the kind of person who would stay awake and moving for _weeks_ to find a person who had gone missing in the ocean…and he had before. It broke his heart when she was declared dead.

He was the kind of person who would do anything for people he cared about. Anyone. He was the kind of person who would jump in front of bullets, who would dive headfirst into blizzards, and swim to the deepest parts of the oceans if there was any chance, any chance at all, to save someone he cared about.

And England was one of the ones he cared about most. So of course, he would save the Gentleman in the end, even if it meant his life.

Because even if the Gentleman was one step ahead…

…the Hero would do anything to save him.

And he always _did_ end up saving him.

"_England…I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."_

_America smiled as England lent over him, tears dripping from the Englishman's eyes._

_"You bloody idiot! Why would you do this? Why? Why didn't you let me die?!"_

_America smiled, blood dripping from his lips._

_"The Gentleman is always one step ahead, but the Hero always saves him in the end."_

* * *

**A/N**

That last line thing is from HetaOni.

The girl America was talking about is Amelia Earhart.

So what do you think? Please review~!


End file.
